


Неловко

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Очень пьяный первый раз, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, первый раз, романс, счастливо разрешившийся юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Ведж просыпается с ужасной головной болью, а потом все становится очень неловко.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awkward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342759) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



> Переведено для команды [WTF Star Wars 2017](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5479798) на ЗФБ. За бетинг огромное спасибо Torie и Лио Хантер.

Ведж просыпается с головной болью, пульсирующей в висках. Как всегда при похмелье, он думает, что настолько развитой цивилизации давно пора изобрести уже наконец волшебный алкогольный напиток — такой, чтобы веселиться без последствий и не просыпаться с ощущением, что в голове устроил беспорядочную пальбу весь республиканский флот.

Он даже не представлял, что вчера так сильно напился. 

Проныры работали под прикрытием на планете, название которой Ведж вспомнит, как только похмельный туман в его голове хоть немного рассеется, и частью этого прикрытия было изображать, что они здесь для удовольствия, а не для дела. Уэс предложил эскадрилье засесть в барах — иных развлечений вокруг не наблюдалось, потому что Империя использовала практически всю планету в качестве завода по производству военных рационов. 

Неудивительно, что местный эль так хорошо ударяет в голову. 

Ведж помнит, как шел в бар. Помнит, как скользнул в кабинку с Уэсом, Тикхо и Хобби. Помнит, как Уэс заказывал по первому стакану чего-то, что бармен назвал самым лучшим крепким элем из всех, которые есть в его заведении. Помнит, как пил этот первый стакан — и еще несколько. 

А теперь он здесь, в своей комнате. 

Ведж собирается улечься поудобнее, и тут понимает, что слышит чье-то дыхание. Туман в его голове рассеивается, стремительно уступая место панике. 

Ситхово семя! Он вчера кого-то подцепил. И кто-то из пилотов обязательно получит за это нагоняй: либо Уэс, который позволил ему так напиться, либо Тикхо, который должен был выполнять обязанности ведомого и страховать своего командира в течение вечера. Оба они позорно провалились, не справившись со своей задачей; позволили Веджу поставить всю миссию под угрозу и наделать глупостей.

Внезапно Ведж осознает, что на нем нет штанов.

Он слышит, как незнакомка рядом с ним зевает и потягивается. Ведж крепко зажмуривается, пытаясь мысленно прикинуть, какие у него есть варианты. Он боится даже шевельнуться, боится выяснять, что именно пошло не так накануне; проиграв все возможные сценарии в голове, Ведж пытается изобразить непринужденный вид и поворачивается, чтобы оценить, насколько сильно эль вчера затмил ему разум. В последний раз, когда он проснулся в кровати со случайной подружкой, то подумал, что ее лицо здорово смахивает на посадочную площадку. Позже Уэс радостно подтвердил это и сказал, что если бы ему пришлось посадить туда истребитель — он бы не сомневался.

Все-таки повернувшись, Ведж обнаруживает себя лицом к лицу с Тикхо, который тут же, прикрывшись простыней, выскакивает из кровати. Ведж садится на постели и понимает, чувствуя при этом то же жгучее смущение, что и Тикхо, что не на нем одном этим утром не оказалось штанов.

Повисает долгая и очень неловкая пауза.

— Сколько же мы выпили прошлой ночью? — наконец нарушает молчание Тикхо. 

Ведж качает головой, все еще не доверяя своему голосу. Странно, но из хаоса мыслей и чувств, испытываемых им прямо сейчас, ярче и отчетливей всего выделяется что-то вроде облегчения. Он не поставил под угрозу безопасность миссии. Тикхо не подвел его как ведомый… Ну, в каком-то смысле не подвел.

Когда Ведж заговаривает, его голос звучит тихо:

— Я сделаю каф, — произносит он. Штаны и майка обнаруживаются рядом с кроватью; Ведж встает и как можно быстрее натягивает их. Тикхо тоже одевается, все еще прикрываясь простыней, и забирается на другую сторону кровати, отвернувшись от него. 

Когда каф готов, Ведж наливает его в две кружки и садится за стол, поставив порцию Тикхо напротив себя. Тот подходит, глядя только на свою кружку и стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Веджем. 

Тикхо выглядит так, словно ему стыдно за себя, и Ведж не знает, почему это задевает его настолько сильно.

Он начинает разговор:

— Прежде всего, давай не будем торопиться с выводами.

Тикхо наконец-то поднимает глаза от кружки с кафом, и Ведж вздрагивает, замечая его обиженный взгляд. 

— То есть, — быстро продолжает Ведж, — насколько мы знаем, Уэс и Хобби притащили нас сюда, когда мы отрубились, и оставили раздетыми в постели. 

— Вчера мы крепко набрались, — признает Тикхо, глядя куда-то в сторону.

В разговоре опять возникает неуютная пауза. Оба знают, что существуют вопросы, которые они не позволяют себе задавать. Что если это не просто один из тупых розыгрышей Уэса? А если нет, во что превратится их дружба и совместная работа? Ведж с Тикхо прошли через многое, от Эндора до завоевания Корусанта, но, кажется, вчерашнее испытание было суровее всех предыдущих, если после него они не могут посмотреть друг другу в глаза.

Но почему?

Внезапно Ведж вспоминает об одной из многочисленных ссор с генералом Сальмом. Тогда они еще пытались договориться о том, стоит или нет возрождать Разбойный эскадрон, и разругались сразу же, как вышли от адмирала Акбара. Едва за ними закрылась дверь, Сальм припер Веджа к стенке в коридоре.

— Антиллес, — сказал он угрожающе, — я отказываюсь из-за ваших личных чувств ставить под угрозу безопасность Новой Республики. 

В тот момент Ведж был слишком занят, стараясь напыжиться и показать Сальму, что его не испугать глупыми пустыми угрозами, и не обратил на это внимания. Даже с учетом всего, произошедшего позже, фраза имела смысл во вполне определенном контексте: у Веджа не было никаких оснований стоять на своем, но интуиция подсказывала ему, что Тикхо — не один из шпионов Исард с «Лусанкии». Но в голове Веджа всплывают другие похожие и немного двусмысленные эпизоды, случавшиеся на протяжении их с Тикхо службы, и это заставляет его задуматься. 

Может, все остальные замечали что-то, что он пропустил? Что-то, с чем он не был готов столкнуться?

Он ерошит волосы и смотрит на Тикхо, который с закрытыми глазами потягивает свой каф. Выглядит это так, будто он пытается собраться с мыслями. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Ведж касается руки Тикхо, когда тот ставит кружку на стол. Тикхо, очевидно не ожидавший этого, вздрагивает и обливает Веджа горячим кафом. Тот подскакивает и ругается, а Тикхо смеется, хотя Веджу кажется, что это совсем неуместно. Потом Тикхо берет медпак и достает оттуда холодный компресс.

— Сядь и дай мне взглянуть, — говорит он Веджу, призывно помахивая компрессом.

— Нет, — обиженно отвечает Ведж, баюкая пострадавшую руку, — ты уже достаточно натворил.

— Серьезно, босс, — произносит Тикхо; выражение его лица словно отрезвляет Веджа. — Дай мне взглянуть на твою руку. А то вдруг тебе будет так плохо, что ты не сможешь сегодня нормально действовать, и всю миссию придется отменить?

Ведж неохотно протягивает ему руку, бормоча:

— Бывало и хуже. 

Тикхо молча прижимает компресс к ожогу. Через минуту он еще раз осматривает поврежденную кожу, а затем вытаскивает из медпака пластырь и аккуратно закрепляет компресс на месте.

— Ненадолго, — говорит он успокаивающе. — Я не могу держать тебя за руку все утро.

Тикхо прикасается к нему так нежно, что Ведж должен, просто обязан засмеяться.

— Кажется, я это видел в какой-то из голодрам Мордашки, — говорит он, но умолкает, как только ловит на себе взгляд Тикхо. В следующий момент он опрокидывает Тикхо на кровать и отчаянно целует его.

Очевидно, сейчас никаких вопросов не возникает.

Воспоминания о прошлой ночи возвращаются к нему вспышками, яркими, почти ощутимыми; похоже, что то же самое происходит с Тикхо, потому что он быстро отстраняется. Вид у него при этом такой, словно он испытывает что-то среднее между желанием и раздражением.

— Я могу приказать тебе продолжить, — в этот момент Ведж абсолютно не думает о том, что говорит.

Тикхо смеется, хотя ему, кажется, совсем не весело.

— Я бы посмотрел, как вы обвините меня в неподчинении приказам в суде, сэр, — яд в его голосе слышится вполне отчетливо, и Ведж неуверенно отстраняется. 

— Когда все пошло не так, Тик? — спрашивает он, отворачиваясь к стене, потому что не может смотреть Тикхо в глаза.

— По-моему, когда ты повалил меня на кровать, — начинает Тикхо, но Ведж сердито передергивает плечами, и он прерывается на полуслове. — Ты имеешь в виду, когда мы изменились?

Ведж поворачивается к Тикхо и кивает:

— А мы изменились, верно? 

Несколько долгих мгновений Тикхо не отвечает.

— Я не уверен, — говорит он наконец. — Ты один доверял мне после «Лусанкии». Наверное, такое влияет на дружбу…

Странно, что они оба вынуждены возвращаться к этому, думает Ведж.

— Вот забавно, — неожиданно произносит Тикхо. — Когда я с Винтер, то кажется неважным, что Альдераан уничтожили. Кажется, что у него еще есть будущее, потому что есть мы.

Он делает паузу, и Ведж беспокойно ерзает. 

— Но когда я с тобой… Когда я с тобой, я могу забыть. Пустота внутри меня словно бы исчезает.

Тикхо смотрит на него, очевидно, ожидая чего-то вроде ответного откровения. Ведж думает, что нужно сказать что-то важное в ответ, смущенно пожимает плечами и говорит:

— Здесь и сейчас я наконец-то чувствую себя целым. И мне неважно, что будет потом. 

Ни один из них не знает, что еще сказать. Тикхо, кажется, осознает, что Ведж на самом деле не заполняет пустоту, которую оставило в нем уничтожение Альдераана; Ведж знает, что сейчас нарушает все правила, которые он сам для себя установил. С самого начала он решил, что не будет вступать в отношения с подчиненными, особенно с кем-то из Проныр. Ведж видел, как пары в эскадрилье рушились из-за приказов, переводов в другие части и смертей, и, возможно, он слишком заботился о себе, но не хотел проходить через это. Слишком многое в отношениях может пойти не так — как то невысказанное, что висит в воздухе между ним и Тикхо.

Но на самом деле, важно ли это? Они уже почти сожгли этот мост, разве не так? 

Следующий ход делает Тикхо. Он хватает Веджа за руку, якобы для того, чтобы снова осмотреть ожог, и тянет его на себя. 

— Кажется, у нас это будет не первый раз, — говорит Тикхо с хитрой ухмылкой, которую Ведж не ожидал когда-нибудь увидеть на его лице.

А затем Ведж крепко целует Тикхо, выбросив все сомнения из головы. Это глупо и странно, и ему кажется, что он летит. Ведж чувствует себя свободным и счастливым, ощущая легкость внизу живота, как от резкого падения. 

Тикхо смеется, прерывая поцелуй. 

— Что смешного? — спрашивает Ведж, опираясь на локоть.

— Ничего.

— Серьезно, если я делаю что-то смешное, хотелось бы об этом знать, — упрямится он.

— Это не ты. Это… Это мы. Еще полчаса назад мы так этого боялись и смущались. И я думал, что это будет так неловко…

Ведж фыркает, притворяясь искренне оскорбленным.

— Ничего подобного! Кореллианцы никогда не смущаются. Я просто подыгрывал, потому что неловко было тебе.

Тикхо улыбается ему во все тридцать два зуба и судя по тому, как решительно он опрокидывает Веджа обратно на кровать, ждать он больше не собирается.

***

Ведж опаздывает на инструктаж, ненамного опережая Тикхо, и сердито смотрит на Уэса, который ждет его у двери.

— Что-то не так? — невинно спрашивает Уэс.

Ведж игнорирует его вопрос:

— Это ты во всем виноват.

Уэс ухмыляется, а затем понижает голос до шепота, наклоняясь вплотную к Веджу:

— Но ты счастлив? — не отстает он, и его серьезный тон никак не вяжется с широченной ухмылкой.

Ведж собирается выдать достойный ответ насчет самого Уэса, может, поддеть его, пошутив про точность стрельбы, но в результате говорит только:

— Да, думаю, да, — хотя угрюмое выражение не исчезает с его лица так же долго, как и усмешка с лица Уэса.

Тот продолжает улыбаться, хлопает Веджа по плечу и тихо произносит:

— Вот и мне так кажется.

Ведж наконец-то тоже улыбается и занимает свое место, чтобы начать инструктаж.

— Скажи, это было очень неловко? — окликает его Уэс после. — Потому что мы с Хобби поспорили…

***

Когда Уэс возвращается от барной стойки, Хобби смотрит на него тем особенным взглядом, от которого у собеседника мозг плавится и вытекает из ушей.

— Не вздумай опять бросать меня одного.

— Ты не один, — говорит Уэс, осторожно ставя напитки на стол и проскальзывая в кабинку мимо Хобби. — Тебе составляют компанию наш прославленный командир и его заместитель!

Продолжая болтать, он не забывает поставить на стол принесенные напитки.

Хобби закатывает глаза:

— Они опять треплются о сражениях, в которых участвовали. Эти двое что, вообще не умеют развлекаться?

— А ты? — парирует Уэс. Хобби снова закатывает глаза. — Да ладно тебе, Хобби, конечно же, они не умеют отдыхать. Поэтому мы спаиваем их, чтобы они наконец расслабились и получили удовольствие.

— Ты спаиваешь. Я просто сижу здесь.

— Ты все равно стал соучастником, потому что не остановил меня, — Уэс улыбается во весь рот.

— О, так мы оба попадем под трибунал за это, — стонет Хобби и отводит душу, как следует прикладываясь к своей кружке с элем.

— Ничего подобного, — отвечает Уэс, и его улыбка становится еще шире. — Они нам еще спасибо скажут, если мы все правильно сделаем!

Хобби не отвечает до тех пор, пока не допивает до дна.

— Кажется, я тебя ненавижу.

Какое-то время они сидят в тишине. Хобби мрачно всматривается в свою пустую кружку, а Уэс наблюдает, как пьют их друзья. Через некоторое время он пихает Хобби локтем.

— Ты видишь то же, что и я?

Хобби быстро закрывает глаза ладонью.

— За это меня выкинут со службы, да?

Уэс смеется:

— Нет, посмотри на Веджа и Тикхо.

Хобби оглядывается сквозь пальцы и обнаруживает Веджа и Тикхо возле бара. Они стоят очень близко друг к другу, что-то заказывают и смеются. 

— Похоже, они и без нас неплохо развлекаются, — говорит Хобби, с любопытством глядя на них.

— Посмотри еще раз, — повторяет Уэс.

Хобби не нравится озорная нотка, звучащая в его голосе.

— Нет, они определенно наслаждаются… Ситхов сын! — он понимает, почему голос Уэса звучит так хитро — не потому, что Ведж и Тикхо так часто касаются друг друга, а из-за того, как они это делают. 

Есть дружеские прикосновения, а есть… _дружеские_.

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — спрашивает Уэс. 

— В смысле, хорошо, что мы позволили Коррану пойти в тот, другой бар?

— Нет! Ну, то есть, да, но я не это имел в виду. Им обоим нужно расслабиться…

Хобби тут же озаряет, вот только свежеприобретенное понимание ему совершенно не нравится:

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Уэс, помнишь, я говорил про военный трибунал? Так вот, если ты не попадешь туда за спаивание начальства, то этого хватит с избытком.

— Да ладно тебе.

— Вообще-то, я серьезен. И тебе не помешало бы взять с меня пример.

Уэс поднимает руку, заставляя Хобби замолчать:

— Знаешь, не думаю, что им нужна наша помощь.

В подтверждение его слов, Ведж и Тикхо уходят вместе, улыбаясь как два самых счастливых идиота во всей галактике.

Хобби вздыхает:

— Утром всем будет очень-очень неловко.

— Не-а, спорим, что не будет.

Подняв бровь, Хобби спрашивает, что Уэс поставит.


End file.
